


When I'm Alone

by shuppet44



Series: Sin Series (100 Kink Challenge) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ack Noya is hard to write, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sin Series, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuppet44/pseuds/shuppet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Asahi celebrate a win in their own way</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but here none the less. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Fandom: Haikyuu!!  
> Pairing: AsaNoya  
> Kink #4: Masturbation  
> Up Next: Bodily Fluids (KurooKen)

Noya giggled into Asahi’s mouth as he threw open the door to his apartment, struggling to remove his jacket and bag. 

“Here, I'll get it.” Asahi offered, his face stained pink as he broke the kiss and helped his tiny lover out of his coat. Noya smiled and thanked him, tugging Asahi’s jacket away as well. They had just gotten back from a celebratory dinner after their most recent victory against Seijoh and the two had been eager to celebrate in their own way for hours. 

Since Noya had an apartment to himself they had gone there, with Asahi driving. Noya had wanted to just stay in the car and have sex there, but Asahi wouldn't have it. Although not opposed to doing it in the back of his own car, the brunette knew he couldn't properly pleasure his boyfriend in there. 

So they opted for Noya’s bedroom, falling into a heated kiss in the elevator. As long as they had been together, Noya would have thought that Asahi would have stopped getting so nervous and blushing at every little thing, but the gentle giant still flushed when Noya kissed him in public. Not that Noya minded, he found Asahi’s red face to be adorable. 

As soon as the door was locked and Asahi had fed their pet fish (“I don't want him to starve!”), Noya impatiently took Asahi by the arm and dragged him to the bedroom, not bothering to shut the door behind him. They tumbled onto the bed together in a fit of laughter, lasting until Noya pulled Asahi into a deep kiss. 

He slid his tongue against Asahi’s lower lip with a groan, wrapping his arms around his neck. Asahi smiled into the kiss as Noya moved to straddle him. “Want to watch something?” The ravenette muttered, latching his lips to Asahi’s neck and leaving numerous marks. 

“I-I… What do you mean?” Asahi panted, winding a hand into Noya’s spiky hair. 

“I want to show you what I do when you aren't here, when I'm all alone and you can't come over.” Noya’s voice was low and seductive, sending a shiver down his spine. When Asahi still didn't seem to understand what he meant, Noya stood up and rifled through a drawer. 

“Wait, are we stopping?” Asahi asked nervously, sitting up and leaning on his hands. 

“No, silly. Go sit at the end of the bed and I'll show you what I mean.” The older boy nodded and moved to the edge of the large bed, watching intently as Noya settled himself against the pillows, hiding something behind his back. “No touching yourself or me, got it?” 

“Okay.” Asahi made himself comfortable as Noya took his time stripping off his shirt and pants, leaving only the boxers Asahi had gotten for him a few days ago. 

“I get so lonely without you sometimes, Asahi, whenever your stuck working or studying. I mean, toys are nice and all, but nothing is as good as your thick cock in my ass.” Asahi turned red as he realized what Noya was planning, swallowing hard as the smaller male lifted a hand to his chest, dragging his fingers down slow as could be. 

It took a lot of restraint for Noya to not give up on his tease routine and just jump Asahi right then, but he reminded himself that they had plenty of time, he didn't need to move so quickly. So he kept his hand slow as he ghosted over his own pale skin, blunt nails scraping light marks. With a smirk he moved up from his toned stomach back to his chest, circling a dusky pink nipple. 

“I always pretend it's your hands on me, so gentle because you're scared to hurt me. And if I shut my eyes it really does feel like you touching me, even if my hands are smaller than yours.” Noya paused and pinched the nipple between two fingers, rolling it and tugging softly. “E-even when you're being careful it feels so good, you're so good at making me cum,” Noya spoke with shortened breath as he toyed with the hard bud, rolling it until it became swollen and red. He gave the other side the same treatment, moaning under his breath. 

Asahi watched with wide eyes, hands clutching at the covers beneath him. Noya grinned when he noticed Asahi’s large cock tenting his pants, proof that he was enjoying himself. “Mmm, my fingers aren't as rough as yours, or as large. But they do the job, especially when I think about how low your voice gets when we fuck, how after a while you get comfortable and start losing control, that giant cock of yours stretching me so wide while you take me on my hands and knees. I love it when your rough, when you stop worrying about me breaking and use my body for yourself.” 

Noya shut his eyes and let his hand drift down to the waist of his boxers, toying with the hem. “What do you think? Should I take these off?” Asahi nodded quickly, his mouth watering at the thought of Noya’s dripping pink cock. “Are you sure? You're being awfully quiet, I'm not so sure you want to watch me that badly.” Covering his face in embarrassment, Asahi spoke up. 

“Please, I really want to see. I-I mean, I like watching, um, and you look so good.” The brunette fumbled over his words, trying to get Noya to continue. 

“There you go, that's what I wanted to hear. Put your hands down, though, I don't want you hiding.” Noya leaned forward and pulled Asahi's hands away, pressing kisses to his red cheeks. “Make sure to watch me, got it?” The ravenette sat back and slid his boxers down his thin legs. His leaking cock sprung free and Noya moaned softly, tossing the underwear to the side. 

“That's better.” Noya was always much quieter in the bedroom, his noises quiet and his bright personality muffled by pleasure. He wrapped a hand around his stiff cock, stroking himself slowly. He kept his eyes locked on Asahi, who looked nearly ready to pounce. Tiny moans floated through the room as Noya touched himself, his hand speeding up with precum aiding his movements. 

“W-wait,” Asahi cried out, lurching forward. 

“Hmm?” Noya paused, looking at Asahi in confusion. 

“Do it like I would.” The brunette suggested nervously, looking down into his lap. 

“Ah, so you are enjoying this,” Noya grinned and began stroking himself again, slower this time. He shut his eyes and leaned back, whimpering under his breath. “A-ah, fuck, this feels so good. Whenever you touch me, it's so slow and careful, like you know exactly what I need. You know where I'm the m-most sensitive and how I like it. I could get off from memories alone sometimes.” Noya shuddered as he toyed with the head of his cock just like Asahi usually did, smearing precum across the tip.

“Yu...” Asahi moaned, cock throbbing painfully in his pants. He loved watching Noya, he really did, but he wanted to touch him as well. But he restrained himself, gripping the sheets tightly. Noya smirked at his obvious conflict, brushing a piece of bleached hair out of his eyes. 

“Asahi, want to help me for the next part?” He asked gently, still pumping his cock lazily. 

“Y-yes, please.” Asahi was on the verge of begging, he wanted to touch Noya so badly, be the one making him moan. 

“Open your mouth then.” The taller boy did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting Noya slip his already messy fingers inside. He laved over them with his large tongue, able to taste the saltiness of Noya's precum. Just the simple act made him even more achingly hard, curling his tongue around the digits as a deep blush bloomed high on his cheeks.

Noya moaned softly, rubbing a thumb over Asahi's collarbone. “I could have used lube but I like this better, I love having your mouth on me, even if its just on my fingers.” Noya let Asahi suck on his fingers for as long as he could take it, getting impatient with the lack of stimulation. Carefully, he slid his fingers from the warm cavern and sat back, eyes darkening with lust as he brought one down to his hole, circling it slowly. 

Asahi watched in morbid fascination as Noya teased himself, pressing just the tip of his finger inside before slipping it back out and just rubbing at his entrance. He repeated this several more times, making sure Asahi was practically drooling before fully sliding the finger inside. He didn't even give himself time to adjust, the burning sensation of being stretched just felt too good.  
He pumped the finger in and out slowly, his gaze never leaving Asahi's. The poor brunette was entranced by the sight, a wet spot beginning to appear on his sweatpants. “Its never quite the same with my fingers, I can't get as- fuck- as deep as I like.” Noya bit his lip, curling his finger against his tight walls. It was difficult to restrain himself like this, making himself wait. But he knew, in the end, that it would be worth it. 

Not only would his first orgasm be amazing, but Asahi was sure to snap if he watched Noya cum like this, spread wide with only his fingers for stimulation. The small vibrator he had snagged earlier was pressed behind his back, egging him on. He didn't want to use it right now, though, he wanted to make his lover watch him cum from nothing but his own skill, not with the aid of a toy.

So Noya ignored it and dipped a second finger inside, crying out when the digits brushed his prostate. “I always have a h-hell of a time finding that spot, but you always seem to know where it is.” He panted, his eyes fluttering closed. Noya lifted his hips, trying to get his fingers deeper. 

“Yu, I want to-” 

“Nope, just watch. I-if you're good then I'll let you fuck me after.” He smirked shakily, roughly pressing a third finger inside. He couldn't keep this up much longer, Noya knew, cock twitching and dripping precum all over his stomach. Asahi could see this as well, taking note of how much more frequent Noya's moans were becoming. 

Too close to form word anymore, the ravenette leaned back and just focused on his pleasure, vision washing white behind his closed eyes. A hard strike against his prostate with all three fingers sent him over the edge with a muted scream, back arching off the bed as thick ropes of cum painted his torso.

Asahi couldn't hold back his own noises as he came untouched, shuddering as waves of pleasure coursed through his blood. “Wow, I didn't expect that.” Noya laughed, moving shakily to straddle Asahi. The brunette flushed bright red as he breathed heavily, embarrassed that Noya hadn't even had to touch him. 

“S-sorry, I just-” 

“Don't apologize, that was fucking hot,” Asahi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Noya's neck, meeting him in a sweet kiss. Noya responded eagerly but pulled away after a moment. 

“Can we, um, do you still want...” 

“Fuck yes, I want your thick cock in my ass.” Asahi's eyes widened and he felt his spent cock twitch, already eager for more. It was uncomfortable, though, with his pants dirtied with cum. 

“Hey, come here.” The taller boy held Noya tightly and laid him on the bed, rubbing a thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Wait, your hair is still up.” Noya reached up and gently tugged out the tie keeping Asahi's hair pulled back, letting his long brown hair spill out and over his shoulders. Noya grinned, wrapping his arms around Asahi's neck and pulling him down. “I'm not done with you, I hope you're up for a long night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, I love feedback!


End file.
